


Nico's Island mode

by Izuki



Category: NicoB - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NicoB wakes up on Jaberwok Island. nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Island mode

Nico opened his eyes and found himself staring at a cloudless sky. The sun was bright, and there was the sound of the waves very close to him…extremely even.

Nico: It’s almost as if…

A large wave strikes and hits him in the face, forcing him to sit up and look around. He was on a tropical beach. There were a number of people surrounding him. Eight guys and eight girls. Nico recognized him right away. They were the remnants of Ultimate Despair…of course they didn’t know it. Nico knew everything that had happened to them, and what they were, but that was at the bottom of the list of his concerns.

Nico: Where’s the bear!?

The first to react was Togami…can we call him that? Of course, because it would piss of the real one on the outside.

Togami: You know that thing? He tried to make us play a killing game, thankfully Usami fought him off.

Nico: Usami…beat him?

Nico was shocked. He was prepared for that annoying mickey mouse voiced bear to try to have him join the game, he was already plotting to poison the bagels, knowing Komeada would be the only one that could access them…but to find out that he landed in Island mode!? He was happy, as if P.F. Chang’s was giving him free food for endorsing them in his videos. He could befriend his favorite characters without the dread of a class trial!

Nico: This is great!

Nico pulled himself off the ground and started silently cheering with his back turned to the others.

Nagito: So who are you? We found you cast away on the beach a few minutes ago.

Mikan: I-I had to preform CPR…I’m sorry if that was wrong of me!

Nico was taken aback, not by Mikan’s statement, but that he was unconscious for that!

Nico: Well I’m-

Chiaki: He’s NicoB. One of the best LPs out there.

She turns to him.

Chiaki: I’m a Picky Penguin.

Nico: Actually, my real name is *Omitted* but I’d rather if you called me Nico. I guess I got stuck here when my tree crashed.

Hajime: …Your tree crashed?

Nico: Oh, yeah…I had a flying tree. It was awesome.

Chiaki was staring at Nico with an excited face. Aside from her, everyone looked as though they thought he was crazy. Nico looked up to try to avoid their gazes, and noticed something.

Nico: There it is.

The tree fell from the sky and landed perfectly right next to Komeada. Nico clicked his tongue disappointedly, he wanted it to hit. Curse that Ultimate Bullshit. Everyone was surprised by it, but Komeada was laughing.

Komeada: I wonder what’s going to balance this out. Maybe a bagel shortage? 

Nico was a bit annoyed, but he still smiled. 

Nico: So I’m really here of all places…

Nico started chuckling, and some of the others still were curious, but everyone started to leave knowing he was alright. To them, he didn’t seem dangerous. Chiaki and Mikan were the only ones who didn’t leave him alone. Chiaki questioned him about many things, such as his favorite games, colors, and foods, while Mikan was busy apologizing for the CPR. After dealing with both, he was given a place to stay. He was to bunk with Hajime, who volunteered when Komeada pulled out the lots. Over the trip, Nico got into a number of situations with Hajime. For some reason, Nico kept handing Hajime these weird giant chestnuts whenever the girls were planning something. Of course, he didn’t spend all his time with Hajime, there were times when he got to hang out with some friends alone. He had plenty of time to hang with Chiaki, eventually he just gave up the act that he didn’t know what was going on. She became romantically interested in him, but was happy to just be his virtual Waffu, as he often said, not remembering that it was pronounced {y-fu}. She was so happy with it, that she would often try to have the other girls become romantically involved with him. But Nico wouldn’t. She knew he wouldn’t. She watched the heartbreak video for Persona 4’s Valentine’s day event. Komeada…got put in a mysterious coma. Nobody questioned it. By that time, literally anyone, anyone could have done it. Nobody was even curious, they were just relieved. Soon the day came, it was time to graduate.

Nico: I can’t believe I got to spend all this time with everyone…

Hajime: Yeah, you were kind of odd Nico, but I couldn’t ask for a better castaway roommate.

Nico: Thanks for not letting me end up in Komeada’s clutches.

They were about to leave when a voice rang out.

Alter-Ego: Hold it! Nico can’t go.

Nico: Huh? Why not?

Alter-Ego smiled.

Alter-Ego: Because you’re like Chiaki!

Nico stood there confused.

Alter-Ego: Why do you think you said your name was *Omitted* instead of your real name? None of us know your real name.

Nico and Chiaki were both surprised.

Nico: You mean I can stay here forever?

Alter-Ego: Yes!

The others clapped for Nico and Chiaki as they danced off into the sunset, and Hajime suddenly realized.

Hajime: Wait, you mean this isn’t a Hinami fic!?

Mikan slid up behind him, and said with her calm voice.

Mikan: Nope, It’s Hinamiki.

Hajime screamed in terror as he was dragged into the graduation, all while Nico and Chiaki were cuddling while doing a joint LP. The end.


End file.
